The invention relates to an apparatus for dyeing a sewing machine upper thread.
So far, it has been necessary to prepare so many threads of different colors as required to be used for stitching operation, especially for making pattern stitches and embroidery stitches with a sewing machine, and to selectively use these threads of different colors in dependence upon the kind of stitches. If a sewing machine operators desires to enjoy a complicated embroidery stitches requiring many different colors according to such a conventional manner, the operator is obliged to interrupt the stitching operation so as to change the sewing machine thread each time a different colored thread is required. Such a thread changing operation comprises the steps of stopping the sewing machine, raising a material presser foot of the sewing machine, cutting off an upper thread previously used, removing the upper thread and then providing the sewing machine with a fresh upper thread of a different color which is to be passed through a number of thread guides, a tensioning device, a thread take-up lever and a needle hole, which is considerably troublesome and time-consuming.